The Flower's Revenge
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: Petunia extracts her revenge against the Wizarding World with the person they hold as their hero. [Fem!Harry]


**The Flower's Revenge**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Summary:** Petunia extracts her revenge against the Wizarding World with the person they hold as their hero. [Fem!Harry]

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain:** Cursing, child manipulation, emotional manipulation, emotional abuse

 **Author's Note:** The what if's and how's of what would have happened if Petunia decided to raise Harry for her good. This plot has been playing around me for a while, and I have finally decided to type it. So here we go, hope you enjoy it! Please leave your thoughts.

* * *

Petunia Dursley neé Evans knows she is a bitter woman. However, she prefers to ignore it and pretend everything is fine and perfectly ordinary.

Normal, as it could get with the man she married, is morbidly obese, but the life she is living is perfectly alright.

She could be the perfectly normal housewife and gossip with the other regular housewives. Have an ordinary household, and try to raise a healthy family.

She hoped, and she prayed that it would stay that way even though she didn't have an entirely regular sister.

A sister whose life was anything _but_ normal. A sibling who is a witch, a wand waving, a pointy-hat-wearing witch that made things out of thin air.

At first, she didn't mind that her sister is a witch, but with their parents idolizing her, bragging about their child being the first witch in the family, they all forgot they had another daughter who isn't a witch.

Forgot that they were ordinary people. That her world and their world were entirely different. Hold different morals, a distinctive government, taught their children differently.

She seethed, and she argued, her little sister is in another world, a world where _they_ couldn't reach her if anything happens to her. The world they couldn't step into because _they_ didn't have magic like her sister. The world where they taught different political views than the ones _they_ know.

But the arguments fell on deaf ears, so she left. Packing everything she had and moved away from everything that had her sister's abnormality.

At the age of seventeen, she met him. Vernon Dursley.

An arrogant, bully, a perfectionist and overall someone _normal_.

He wasn't the ideal man she wanted in her life, but he was the one that helped her balance out the abnormality that continued to come into her life because of her sister.

When terrorist started popping up in the news, she knew it had something to do with her sister's world. With the many letters her sister sent in hopes to rekindle any sisterly bond between them, to make amends for whatever that happen that made them both go their ways – she explain everything that was going on in her world.

She never responded, but she read the letters and saved them after all, it was her little sister, even if she is a witch, even if it is the magic that is in her blood that tore them apart.

When she got invited to her sister's wedding, she debated, but she couldn't ignore it. Not after both of them lost their parents to a terrorist attack, leaving the two of them to face the world.

Her little sister continued to integrate into her world more and more.

James Potter, a wizard Lord who came from the Potter family, an Ancient and Noble family that has been thriving for centuries.

She was marrying a Lord.

Her sister is happy with him; she could tell by the glittering emerald eyes as she looked at him. How they held each other, how they interacted with each other.

It was evident that her little sister was marrying into a perfect family, just like her parents kept saying.

Perfect Lily, she is good at everything, and she grew to resent that. She became bitter and accepted the marriage proposal to Vernon, the man that made her feel normal even for just a little while.

She knew that her sister is fighting a war in her world, knew that the terrorist is elitist from her world.

She couldn't do anything but read the letters that kept coming; she could understand the anxiousness, the stubbornness, and eventually the fear.

In fear of being sought after since a prophecy foretold of her child.

What she wasn't expecting, was having her sister's daughter placed on her doorstep that cold November. Cocoon in warm blankets, soft royal, red with gold trim. The Potter insignia and her name neatly written in cursive letters and a letter placed neatly inside her.

Harriet Lillian Potter.

She got angry, frustrated, upset and filled with so many emotions as she stared at the sleeping child in the blankets. She wanted to scream, to cry, to hurt something or someone, but she picked up the sleeping child carefully in her arms and took her inside.

She stared at the child after she read the letter that was left with her and she learned some small facts.

Her sister is dead.

Her child is now held as a savior and would become famous once she entered the wizarding world.

And the bastard, (Lily's old Headmaster and the man who told her of the prophecy, the one who decided just to dump the child in her front doorsteps and leave her a letter without even telling her in person) told her the child was under her protection. Due to a blood protection, her sister cast before she had died.

The man that got chosen as the girl's godfather was in prison because he betrayed the Potter family, which she found a bit ridiculous because that man seemed to be loyal as a dog to her sister's husband.

It hurt, hurt so much and her hate for magic just grew more.

And staring at the sleeping child, her hate just increased and the resolve to have nothing to do with that world became, but she knew they would eventually come for the child. Knew that they wanted her to be ignorant of their world because why would they send the savior to a muggle who couldn't cast a spell for protection when someone from their world could protect the child.

Taking a deep breath, she tried steadying her emotion and tried to figure out what she can do, and the only plan that kept popping in her mind was to use the child herself.

Make the child hate the world before she steps into their world completely.

* * *

Harriet Lillian Potter was an orphan taken in by her aunt. Her aunt was strict with her, but she cared about her, even though she wasn't exactly average, but at least she tried being normal as much as possible.

That was what she could do to repay her aunt for taking her in when her parents had died. Or murdered by a society that hides from the world.

At the age of eight, she got told of her heritage by her aunt. Explained to her what she should expect when she entered the world that took her parents away, her grandparents away, held a war between elitist and lower class. How they saw her as a savior and not her mother, the person that cast a powerful spell to protect her against the madman that was after her because of a stupid _prophecy._ The curse that probably killed the madman.

As she continued through the simple stretching routines, she stared at the mirror in front of her as she moved around the dance studio.

Loose inky tresses of hair jumped at every step; her skin was pale against the black leotards and the vibrant green eyes just continued to stare back at her.

She had her mother's eyes; however, she looked more like her father.

That was what her aunt told her, showed her a picture of them. How happy her parents were with each other, how in love they were. As if the world only revolved around them and everything was ignored when their eyes met one on another.

 _"Remember Harriet, your parents love each other, but because your father's family was an elitist, they didn't approve the marriage, didn't approve of your mother marrying him even though she was known to be one of the brightest witches. She was an outsider with magic."_

Those words continued to repeat in her head.

And she loved and hated her family with all her heart.

Hated that her family had to die because some people didn't like having outsiders marrying into their world. Didn't want strangers to grow in their world.

And the more her aunt told her about the world she would soon be living once she turned eleven, Harriet wasn't sure she wanted to go.

And when she asked her aunt about rejecting their letter to enter their school, she looked at her with those blue eyes filled with sadness and regret, " _They'll never accept a no as an answer. They will force you to join, force you to go to their school and learn with everyone your age just because you are their savior. They will put you on a pedestal; they will judge every movement, talk behind your back and try to use your status as the hero and try to become famous just because you are friends with them."_

And that anger her. Because she was just Harry and she wanted to live a normal life as possible.

The world that threw her away once their war got finished and expected her to return to their world with open arms and accept her fate made her blood boil.

And she was glad her aunt is taking care of her, even if she is strict with her, even if Aunt Petunia pushed her to be perfect, her aunt cared for her because of who she is.

Not because she was someone savior.

She was just an orphan child whose parents die because of a war that disapproved their marriage.


End file.
